Cerulean Skies
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: F'nor as a weyrling! F'nor is doing errands for the Weyrling master when Canth points out how beautiful the skies are today. One shot, pretty innocent, considering my last story!


**Cerulean Skies**

_The skies are blue today._

F'nor glanced to the sky, startled by Canth's comment.

_Blue?_

Clad only in breeches, the brown weyrling was hauling firestone from the trader's caravan to the training yards. He had volunteered for the duty so as not to be out-done by his half-brother, F'lar. The bronze weyrling waved to him as he passed, an empty stone-sack slung non-chalantly over his shoulder as he sauntered past his struggling half-brother.

_Yes, mine. Blue._

F'nor looked over to his brown, who was staring up at the sky. More specifically, he seemed to be following one specific green, one of the older dragons, a fighting green.

_Are you sure it isn't _green_Canth_

Only the brown's stubborn silence met him. Crowing, F'nor continued his trek into the yards, not caring if anyone stared. It was just too funny!'

_There's nothing funny about this, mine. She flies soon._

That sobered him up. He quit crowing, and deposited the sack of firestone to the Weyrling Master.

_How soon?_

_Tomorrow.__ She is in very good color today._

Instead of going back to the caravan, F'nor jogged up the heights- a difficult run even when he wasn't tired, doubly so now that he'd been working for a while. As the son of the Weyrleader, he'd been in good shape for Turns. Even so, he was panting by the time he reached Canth's lofty perch.

_Do you want to fly her?_

Canth did not answer his panting rider. F'nor stood near the sunning brown- well, stood would be an over-statement. He was on his knees, propping his torso up with his well-muscled arms, breathing heavily. His face felt hot, and heavy from blood.

_Do you even know her _name_, brilliant one?_

Canth was almost two Turns old, plenty old enough to have become interested in greens. But why now, and why _this_ green? F'nor ran through his mental inventory of greens in the weyr, but he couldn't think, his brain was too fuzzy.

_She and I have bathed together._

Somehow, the logic didn't make much sense to F'nor. He bathed Canth every day, and the assortment of dragons was pretty much the same. By the time F'nor and Canth managed to get down, most of the rankers had already bathed and left. So they shared the warm waters with several greens, a few blues, and one old brown. He pointed out that fact with an obviousness that only he could manage.

_You bathe with many greens._

_But this is _Jhyrth.

Canth stated this as if it were perfectly obvious, which it probably was- from Canth's point of view. But his rider was exceptionally dense, and didn't get the succession of pictures Canth gave him.

_She and I swim together when she is done flying Search. She has brought many to the Lower Caverns__ this time._

Jhyrth…F'nor racked his brain to remember her rider. Jhyrth…Jhyrth…oh yeah! D'ked, one of the finest Searchriders the weyr had had in a long time. All of the candidates he and green Jhyrth had brought in Impressed. He could remember F'lon raving about D'ked's good luck- though only, of course, when heavily wined up.

_So you want to fly her?_

F'nor started thinking about the implications of such a flight. He wasn't out of weyrling training yet, though Canth was mature enough to mate. He _could_, should he choose, take a weyrmate. But, D'ked? He didn't talk with the greenrider that often, and it was mostly talking about the upcoming Hatchings, for Lidith once more clutched. There was even a queen egg, something that F'lar in particular was watching with interest. His Mnemeth was nowhere near big enough to challenge Simanith for the Weyrleadership, but, maybe this new queen…

_The sky is blue today_.

Canth bluntly ignored his rider's question, having not taken his multi-faceted orbs from Jhyrth's lithe form as she darted through other members of her wing as they practiced for the Spring Games.

_D'ked_has_ a __weyrmate_.

It was true D'ked and S'non had been weyrmated for nearly seven Turns now. It was a rare sight across the weyr to see D'ked, and not S'non, and vice versa. The last thing F'nor wanted was to have Canth's heart, big as it was, to break.

_The sky is blue._

Canth's mental 'voice' was firm, but F'nor caught faint undertones of panic in the brown's sturdy baritone. Grinning, F'nor turned away from that topic, and draped his arm over as much of Canth's shoulder as he could reach. Though F'nor was by no means short, Canth was already a very large brown. Almost, in fact, as big as Mnemeth.

_Aye.__The Sky is blue today…_

Authoress's corner: Written up after listening to David Bowie's 'Heart's Filthy Lesson', and deciding that F'nor was absolutely adorable! Now you've read, please review!

Fair skies, Eclipse Bloodmoon


End file.
